Bowser
|location = Various |species = Koopa |hp = 40/99 |ap = 4,6,8,10,12 |df = 1,2 |wn = Starbeam Paper Mario |wp = |moves = Magic Wave (4/6 to Mario; 3 to partner), Jump Attack (6/8), Poison Claw (6/8; Poison), Fire Blast (8/10), Lightning Storm (12), Recover (+20/+30), Star Rod (invincible, doubles attack) |tattle = See below }} In the Paper Mario series, Bowser is portrayed as a proud, funny, somewhat dimwitted character who is usually is regarded as a minor threat by others, despite him being a major boss in many other Mario games. Just like in other Mario games, Bowser is the main antagonist of Paper Mario, and a secondary antagonist in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. In S''uper Paper Mario'' he becomes one of the playable Four Heroes, and is noted for his large attack power and lack of speed. In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bowser teams up with his fleshy counterpart to try and take over both worlds. Paper Mario In Paper Mario, he steals the Star Rod, Princess Peach's castle, and Princess Peach herself. He uses the Star Rod to raise her castle up into the stratosphere. The first time, he actually boosts his defense by 1, the second time by 3, and the third time he is totally invincible. After he is defeated at the hands of Mario and the Star Spirits, Kammy Koopa makes him even more powerful. This time, even the Star Beam won't work, so Peach and Twink take out Kammy, Peach makes a wish for the Star Beam to become more powerful, and it becomes the Peach Beam, which ultimately leads to Bowser's defeat. His breath attack does between 8 to 10 damage. A good partner to use is Watt because she can do five damage every turn without wasting flower points. This game revealed that Bowser had a diary. Bowser is the final boss of Paper Mario, he is the one who has kidnapped the Princess several times and also stole the wand star, who has the power to grant wishes, Mario defeated because he was very strong, but with the star power in the hands of Mario, may disappear its extreme power. Also abduction to the stars by putting them on each level, each more difficult, and that is where all the adventure begins. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Bowser is a minor boss in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and is also a playable character at the end of some chapters, like Peach, but only for short periods of time. He finds out about the Crystal Stars near the beginning of Chapter 2, and unsuccessfully tries to get them throughout the entire game. He finds you after a match in Glitz Pit, and challenges you (Note: This does not affect scores in Glitz Pit, but does give you experience if you beat him). He ends up not getting any of the Crystal Stars, and you beat him again later in the Palace of Shadow after Sir Grodus. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, he is forcibly (but happily) married to Peach by Count Bleck, who creates the Chaos Heart from the marriage. You find him in Chapter 3-1 as a boss. After he is defeated he becomes one of the Four Heroes. His attack is double whatever the rest of the team is and he can breathe fire. His final battle is against O'Chunks. In Chapter 7 you lose Bowser (you also lose Peach and your Pixls) and you have to battle him again in Chapter 7-2 to get him back (this time he is stronger and has new attacks). Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bowser appears here as a main antagonist along side his non paper counterpart. He first appears in Bowsers Castle confronting the real Bowser getting in a fight with him. Later on they join forces and kidnap Both Peach's. Eventually, the two Bowsers plot to betray the other and imprison them in the book, though not before they trap the Mario Bros. in the book and destroy it. The two merge together into Shiny RoboBowser, only to be defeated. Paper Bowser makes one last attempt to grab the book, but Paper Mario reaches it first, and the Mario Bros. trap him back inside the book. Tattle Information ''Paper Mario'' "It's the Evil King Bowser!" First fight: "Finally, after all this time! He has a huge arsenal of attacks, from blowing clouds of fire to jumping on us. Fire Attack: 8, Stamp Attack/Nail Attack: 6 I'm sure he has other attacks that I don't know. Boy, does he look nasty! He's strong enough as it is, but I'm sure he can use that Star Rod to increase his power until he's nearly invincible. Princess Peach needs us! Let's take him, Mario!" Second fight: "Uh... I think he got bigger. That's not a good sign... He has a huge arsenal of attacks, from blowing clouds of fire to jumping on us. Fire Attack: 10, Stamp Attack/Nail Attack: 8 I'm sure he has other attacks that I don't know. Kammy Koopa's mysterious device has somehow beefed up his power even more. That's hardly fair! You should use that Star Beam whenever he uses the Star Rod to increase his power. Oh, you already knew that?" Final fight: "No more messing around! He has a huge arsenal of attacks, from blowing clouds of fire to jumping on us. Fire Attack: 10, Stamp Attack/Nail Attack: 8 I'm sure he has other attacks that I don't know. When he increases his power with the Star Rod, our attacks will be totally useless. When that happens, you must use our ultimate weapon, the Peach Beam! It has the power of everyone's wishes! This is our time, Mario! Let's take this chump! We're coming, Princess!" ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'' Glitzville: "Mario's fated enemy. Bowser the Koopa King is a foe to be feared. His typical turf is NOT Glitzville." Palace of Shadow: "Mario's sworn enemy. He's a big galoot who's come to swipe Princess Peach and the Crystal Stars." Category:Anti-Hero Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Villains Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Bosses Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Characters Category:Palace of Shadows Category:Glitzville Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town Category:Glitz Pit Fighters Category:Partners Category:Koopa Troop Category:Star Haven, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Bosses Category:Paper Mario Characters